New Year's Eve
by RosalieLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort celebrate New Year's Eve in their own unique way.


**Title: **New Year's Eve

**Pairing:** BL/LV (Bellamort)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"My Lord?" she questioned uncertainly, entering through the ajar door of his office. There he was, sitting in a red comfortable armchair, back faced to her, gazing at the glittering flames of the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

He turned to face her, his expression unreadable as always. "What do you want, Bella?" he asked frostily. "In a matter of minutes the year will change. You should be at your home, enjoying the festivities with your husband and the rest of your family" he continued slightly mockingly.

"I'm sure they will survive without my presence" she replied, ignoring his mocking tone. "Besides I wanted to see you" she explained, gathering up her courage and meeting his gaze with her own.

"What for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, although he had his suspicions about the reason of her visit. Suspicions that he hoped would be proved wrong.

"It's New Year's Eve as you mentioned earlier. Hardly an appropriate day for someone to stay alone" she explained, taking a few more steps closer to him.

And so his suspicions had been proven right. Alas! "You know better than everyone how little I value these silly celebrations and their importance, Bellatrix" he said, sneering slightly.

"But today it's your birthday, my Lord" she murmured softly.

"Ah, my birthday" he sighed, as though he had just remembered. "I find myself regretting the very day I decided to reveal to you this particular information" he continued, looking up at her.

"Why so, my Lord?" she questioned, careful to not irritate him further.

"Because, Bella" he started, putting emphasis on her name, "every year you seem to make such a big deal out of it" he said, boredom evident in his voice.

"And why should I not, my Lord?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge and smirking slightly.

He straightened himself, seeming more interested in the current line that the conversation was taking. "Because, my Bella, you know how much I detest when you do this" he continued, matching her smirk with one of his own.

"Then you should punish me, my Lord" she said huskily, coming even closer to him.

"Oh, rest assured I will, Bella" he responded, smiling wickedly, a red gleam entering his dark blue eyes.

Bellatrix walked up to him until she came before him. He raised a dark eyebrow, which she returned with a slightly suggestive smile.

She walked past him, until she was behind the armchair he was currently occupying.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply and a little apprehensively.

"Relax, my Lord" she sighed and went to massage his shoulders. He tensed slightly but then decided to hear her advice and enjoy her expert hands.

"You're quite good at this" he remarked after a short period of silence.

"I know something that I'm even better at, Master" she breathed into his ear.

He shifted slightly in an attempt to hide the evidence of his growing desire. "And pray tell, what is that Bella?" he asked, deciding to humor her.

"I think you know perfectly well, my Lord" she responded suggestively, her hands going lower to rest on his torso, then to his abdomen and then even more lower…

"Come here" he commanded in a slightly strained voice.

She obliged appearing before him once more and smiling at him knowingly. Oh, how much he wanted to weep that smug smile off her face, he thought to himself. But that would be a matter of another time, he decided. For now, he might as well enjoy her.

He stood up and approached her. "So eager to please" he murmured twirling in his hand a curly lock of her long black hair.

"Only for you" she breathed.

"Always so loyal" he continued moving his finger to caress her red lips.

His touch ignited an all too familiar fire within her. She wanted to touch him, to crash her lips to his own but she knew that he would be displeased with her for taking such a liberty. So, she waited for him to do it instead.

"What do you truly want, Bella?" he asked, his face so close to her own that she could practically smell his breath, making it even more impossible for her to stand still.

"I want a lot of things, my Lord" she answered him, her voice shaking slightly at his too close proximity.

"Don't play coy with me, Bella" he said sharply, his right hand coming to close around her windpipe. "What do you truly want from me?"

"Just you, my Lord" she answered him breathlessly looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Just me" he said, his hand moving on to caress her cheek. He studied her for a moment, taking in her slightly glassy eyes and parted lips, her pleased expression that she always wore whenever he focused his attention on her. "Why do you enjoy it so much?" he asked and he almost felt shame at his own curiosity.

"My Lord?" she asked furrowing her brows, slightly confused by his question.

"Most people are too terrified to simply be in the same room with me, and with good reason" he added. "Even my Death eaters are afraid of me and feel anxious in my presence. And yet, not you, never you. Why?" he asked, peering into her eyes, red meeting glittering black.

"I'm not most people" she said. "Nor can I compare to these pathetic excuses that don't even deserve the honor to be called your followers" she added heatedly.

"Yes, but why do you enjoy being in my presence so much?" he asked, his tone slightly urgent indicating his curiosity.

"Because I'm the only one who can truly appreciate it" she answered honestly.

"Appreciate what?" he asked sharply.

"You" she replied steadily. "The others…the others don't truly understand you. Yes, they respect you and admire you but that admiration and respect is caused by their fear of your power. I don't respect you and admire you because I fear you"

"You claim to know me better than the others and in some extent you're right" he started. "Then how is it possible for you to not be afraid of me when you know very well what I am capable of doing? You know that If I decided to do so I could just end your life with a flick of my wand" he said casually.

"I'm not afraid of you because I will accept whatever you see fit to throw upon me. Whatever punishment you decide to inflict on me, whatever criticism, I will forever take it without question" she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"And what if I decided to kill you? Would you then accept this decision also without question?" he asked in a slightly doubting tone. The thought of someone accepting death was inexplicable to him.

"If you indeed thought that my service was no longer required then I would of course accept your decision. Besides, being killed by your hand would be the best way for me to die" she said softly.

"There should not be a best way for someone to die" he snarled. "Death should never be accepted, Bellatrix, never!" he shouted.

"My lord, I would rather die than live a life with the constant knowledge that I' m no longer useful to you" she replied calmly.

He looked at her almost disbelievingly then composed once again his facial expression. "Your loyalty to me, Bella, has no boundaries. Although I'm extremely pleased by this fact, you must promise me that you will always fight for your life instead of succumbing to death" he said and his tone was slightly urgent without him realizing it. He didn't know why, but the idea of Bellatrix being dead affected him more than it should.

She nodded slightly, "I promise, my Lord"

"Swear to me on your magic" he demanded.

She was slightly taken aback by his request, since she didn't think that the matter of her death would be of such importance to him. Perhaps he cared for her more than he let on, she thought and that thought alone filled her with such hopefulness and joy that it was with great difficulty that she kept herself from grinning at him when she voiced her oath, "I, Bellatrix Lestrange, do hereby swear on my magic to never succumb to death, if it is within my power to do so, and to always fight for my life. So mote it be" she declared and the bright white flash that followed her statement bounded her to her words.

Voldemort for some reason unbeknown to him, felt extremely pleased and relieved, although his face remained neutral. He still couldn't understand why the thought of Bellatrix's death troubled him so much. You just value her because she is your best servant and don't want to lose her, he told to himself, although he suspected that this was not the only reason.

"Good "he said to her instead, his tone completely devoid of any emotion. "Now enough with the talking" he said and pulled her closer to him with his right hand that was around her waist.

She laughed slightly at his words and action and stared him dead in the eyes. They remained like that for some time, just looking at each other. Then Voldemort smirked and crashed his lips to hers, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

They started an endless battle with their tongues, before he finally dominated her. When they broke apart they were both breathing hard and their eyes were glazed with lust for one other. Although in Voldemort's case that was less obvious, you could clearly tell from his slightly labored breathing that he was not as calm and collected as before.

Before any of them had the chance to move or speak, the clock on the wall struck midnight.

"Happy New Year, my Lord" said Bellatrix huskily.

"Happy New Year, Bella" he smirked back, before conjuring with his wand a double bed to which he led her to proceed to their former course..

* * *

**Note: This is my first published one-shot. I really hope that you liked it. Please leave a review. I' d really want to hear what you have to say about my story.**


End file.
